In organizations that provide their users with numerous applications, large-scale computer disk storage systems are often used. Storage virtualization is also utilized to abstract logical storage from physical storage. A virtualization system provides a logical space for data storage while managing some form of mapping between the logical and actual physical storage location. A thin provisioning system provides storage space to application servers on an as-needed basis. Thin provisioning also simplifies capacity planning because it automatically aggregates the needs of all the servers sharing the storage system into a single growth rate.